Yin and Yang: Rise of the Dark Digimon Sovereigns
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: They told us we were wanted, but they hurt us physically and mentally, and chased us out of our homeland, sending us to a new dimension and merging ours with theirs. Black fur and scales and red blood dripping from their claws, talons, beaks and nails, we have to call on new allies that look just like us to help us. Help. B4 it's 2 l8. Yaoi, M-Preg, Yuri, Lemons
1. Prologue

Warning: This fiction is a Digimon work containing sexual content, graphic cartoon/fantasy violence, and cursing. There will be lemons and M-Preg in here to so if you don't like this stuff, then do yourself a favor and hit the back button right there in the top left-hand corner. Also, there. WILL. Be. YAOI! I own nothing!

Adventure and Adventure 02 and Tamers Cast: Now... without further ado... ON WITH OUR SHOW!

?'s PoV

Long, long ago, there was a group of legendary heroes from a distant world and an alternative universe. The group fought with Dark Digimon but they knew no evil. They didn't even know what evil was. Not until a legendary enemy who they thought was an ally of theirs attacked them brutally, wounding many of their members and banishing them to an unknown dimension. People say these enemies look like who the people of our new world know as the Digimon Sovereigns. What we didn't know is that were in for a big surprise. Quite possibly the biggest thing to ever change our lives. My name is Yami Kamiya and this is the story of my team and new teammates.

Tai's PoV

"Matt, come on! Hurry, I don't want to be late for our class with Professor Morimoto! You know how Professor Morimoto gets when people come in late!" I called out to my boyfriend.

Matt looked at the clock and went bug-eyed before gasping and muttering something. "Oh fucking shit! Tai, we've got to move it! And after class, you've got work at the UDN!" Matt yelped grabbing his motorcycle helmet and mine and rushing out the door and I bolted after him as Matt hopped onto the motorcycle and I hopped on behind him. Starting the engine immediately, the motorcycle sped out the garage and onto the streets not even caring about if Makiko Date, the local police officer caught us speeding. Right now, we had to hurry to class! As the motorcycle sped across the route we took to get to class, a young girl, who looked just like my little sister, Kari but with slightly darker hair looked at me and I told Matt to give her a ride to her class. Oddly enough, upon looking at the girl from a closer inspection, I realized this wasn't Kari at all but she had no evil tint to herself. Matt suddenly saw someone that looked just like him only with hair that's three shades darker than Matt's golden hair. I looked to my right and noticed a boy that looked just like me only with slightly darker hair than my own and more spiked up. Sora texted me saying that someone who looked just like her knocked on her door. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Rika, Takato, Henry, Suzie, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri had all had the same event happen to them too. I decided to call Professor Morimoto saying that I wasn't feeling well and that someone would bring me the notes and homework assignment tonight.

"Moshi moshi?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hi, Professor Morimoto, I'm sorry I wasn't in class today, I threw up a little bit before class." I said, speaking into the receiver.

"Oh my goodness, Tai Kamiya, I'm so sorry that you weren't feeling well, I'll just have my assistant leave the assignments until the end of the semester in your mailbox. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's more than likely you're pregnant. Granted, your pregnancy will only last 8 months as opposed to the typical nine months that a woman like me has, especially because of your slightly smaller uterus and birth canal. Boys have smaller uteruses and birth canals than girls have but they are very well more than capable of being pregnant. Taichi, as a result of this, I'm exempting you from the rest of the assignments and automatically allocating the one credit for the course, you pass the course with flying colors with an A+ grade. The rest of the Digidestined and the Tamers are also exempted also passing with flying colors and an A+ grade. Congratulations on your upcoming little one Tai. Best wishes on your new children!" Professor Morimoto said, smiling.

"Morimoto-hakase... Arigato-" I started to say before she put a hang on my shoulder.

"No, Tai, call me Hannah. You and the other Digidestined and Tamers have that right now. You've earned all the credits you need to graduate. Congratulations on graduating from the University of New Hampshire! Wear that Wildcat spirit with pride! I now pronounce your crew, by the powers invested in me by the State of New Hampshire, Class of 2017! Congratulations Digidestined and Tamers! May you wear the Wildcat spirit valiantly and nobly!" Professor Morimoto said.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"Here, call me if you ever need anything." Professor, ahem, Hannah Morimoto said, handing me a slip of paper with her cell-phone number and home-phone number scrawled onto it in slightly messy handwriting.

"Thanks, Hannah! Ja na!" I called, hopping on Yamato's motorcycle to head to Sora and the rest of the gang's dorms and help them move their stuff out.

Shortly after, we arrived at the dorms. A young woman wearing similar clothes to Sora's stood by me only she had slightly darker red hair than Sora. She looked at me hesitantly before speaking.

"Um, hi. M-my name is Miyu Takenouchi, hajimemashite." The girl said speaking.

"Miyu, it's nice to meet you. Are you from out of town?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, sort of. M-my friends and I, we came from a p-parallel world that m-merged with yours. W-we were c-chased out of our homeland by mysterious creatures y-you know as the Digimon S-Sovereigns. Only the ones that chased us out, were darker in nature and coloration. The dragon you know as Azulongmon, he's blood-covered and black with red stains all over his scales. Zhuqiaomon is black as night with crimson sanguine dripping from his claws and beak. E-Ebonwumon, his shell is as black as night and his whole body is covered in blood and has several scars and wounds across his body. But Baihumon, he's the worst of all, his claws are drenched in blood, and his white fur is tainted black with red streaks and stripes of blood where his black stripes once were, and his tail is completely soaked to the bone in blood. It was horrible. Matthew, Madison, KT, Yami, Joe, Cody, Yolei, Izzy, mind you his real name is Ezra, but don't tell anyone I said that, he _hates_ being called Ezra with a passion, Mimi, Mimi's real is Michelle Mikaela Tachikawa and she's really boy-crazy and she loves fashion just like your Mimi, then there's Davis but his real name is Daisuke but he hates being called Davis, only Ken and me and his sempais are allowed to call him that, then there's Ken, but his real name is Kenneth but he prefers Ken , then there's Tai, who looks just like you Tai Kamiya but he likes to be called Tim, his real name is Timothy, don't tell anyone though, he _hates_ being called Timothy. The Tamers in our group are Rikki, Takato, Sayo, her big brother Koh, he looks exactly like Henry, right down to the glasses and Ryo, he's basically the same as he was before, Geraldine, but she likes to be called Jeri, Kaze, our nickname for Kazu, and then there's his girlfriend, Kaya, who loves him very, very much." Miyu said, looking at us grimly.

"Whoa, I wonder how Yamawa is doing since the Dark Sovereigns attacked you guys. Well, we'd better get you all to the palace so that you guys can get cleaned up and formally meet your counterparts. Welcome to New Hampshire, Dark Digidestined." I said, thinking of Yamato's sister.

"T-thank you. Please, take good care of us." Miyu said, looking at me and Yamato. I smiled at Miyu in response and called for the limo and someone to bring the motorcycle back to the mansion.

"Yes, young masters Tai and Yamato. We will send someone to collect it and deliver it back to the mansion. Meanwhile, I shall be on my way." My butler, Yusei said.

 _Who are the Dark Sovereigns exactly and why did they chase the Dark Digidestined out of their home-world and merge that world in with Tai and Matt's dimension? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters!_


	2. Chapter 1

Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters...

Miyu's PoV

 _Mimi and the others, along with myself all got transported to a mysterious alternate world. What we didn't know is that this world is also our world but merged with our new comrades world. I told them all about the Dark Digimon Sovereigns and that's when everything we thought we knew about our Digital World got turned on its head. It's up to us to put a stop to the Dark Digimon Sovereigns reign of terror and protect the innocent and the ones we love. Mimi and I are dating and KT is dating Iori and Yami is dating Miyako and Yamawa is dating Rikki, as are Takato and Koh, Sayo and Ai are also dating, Makoto is currently single while Jeri and this mysterious girl named Cleo are also dating. It's a whole new adventure, with Izzy and Joe also dating and Tai and Matthew also dating. It's up to us to stop the Dark Digimon Sovereigns from killing more people. Let's go!_

 _Di-Di-Di_

 _Di-Di-Di_

 _Digimon, Digimon_

 _Di-Di-Di_

 _Digimon, Digimon_

 _Di-Di-Di_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions_

 _Change into Digital Warriors to protect both..._

 _Dimensions!_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions_

 _Digivolve, into Champion!_

 _Fusion Evolution!_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!_

 _*rock guitar solo*_

 _Gokigen na chou ni natte_

 _Kirameku kaze ni notte_

 _Ima sugu_

 _Kimi ni ai ni yukou_

 _Yokei na koto nante_

 _Wasureta hon ga mashi sa_

 _Korei ijou_

 _Shareteru jikan wanai_

 _Nani ga wow-wow-wow-wow?_

 _Kono sora hibiku no todou darou?_

 _Dakedo wow-wow-wow-wow_

 _Ashita na yotei mo wakaranai_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no_

 _Nani mo nai yo no naka ja_

 _Sou sa itoshii omoi mou makesou ni naru kedo_

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no_

 _Tayorinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu sa_

 _On my love_

 _*rock solo fades out*_

"Well, here we go, it's showtime guys, looks like it's time to show 'em what we've got, ne guys?" Mimi asked, looking at me.

"Michelle Mikaela Tachikawa, get back here right now!" I scolded Mimi who ran ahead of us.

"Aww, you're no fun! Okay Aruraumon, are you ready for showtime?" Mimi asked.

"You bet Mimi! Aruraumon digivolve to... BlackTogemon!" Aruraumon shouted.

"Miyu, are you all set to go?" My partner asked me.

"Yup, you bet!" I replied, chirping happily.

"Alright, it's showtime! BlackBiyomon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" BlackBiyomon exclaimed.

"Looks like it's our turn Davis! Let's go!" BlackVeemon said, nodding.

"Yup! Go BlackVeemon!" Davis shouted.

"Ken, can I go too?" BlackWormmon asked.

"Of course, BlackWormmon. It's showtime!" Ken replied.

"BlackVeemon digivolve to... BlackExVeemon! BlackWormmon digivolve to... AlbinoStingmon!" BlackVeemon and BlackWormmon shouted.

"BlackGabumon, your turn!" Matthew exclaimed.

"BlackGabumon digivolve to... DalmatiaGarurumon!" BlackGabumon exclaimed.

"Whoa! Never seen that Digimon before. Who is it?" Matt asked before DalmatiaGarurumon spoke.

 **Digimon Analyser**

 _I am DalmatiaGarurumon, a Champion level Digimon and a subspecies of Garurumon. My Spot Stain attack will leave my enemies seeing black and white! If you need a helping paw, call me pronto! I'll be over before you can say chocolate chip cookies!" DalmatiaGarurumon spoke._

"Cool! Gabumon, looks like that's your cousin right over there! Your turn!" Matt shouted.

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!" Gabumon shouted.

"LadyBlackAgumon, your turn!" Tai Yagami shouted.

"LadyBlackAgumon digivolve to... BlackMaiasauramon!" LadyBlackAgumon exclaimed.

"Alright, that's our cue, Izzy!" BlackTentomon shouted.

"You're right! Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.

"BlackTentomon digivolve to... AlbinoKabuterimon!" BlackTentomon exclaimed.

"Yami?" BlackGatomon asked.

Yami only nodded and held up her Digivice.

"BlackGatomon warp digivolve to... BlackOphanimon!" BlackGatomon shouted.

"Tsukaimon, you ready?" KT asked.

"You bet, KT! I'm ready for some action!" Tsukaimon replied.

"Tsukaimon digivolve to... Pidmon!" Tsukaimon shouted.

"Cody, you ready?" ShadowArmadillomon asked.

"Yup! It's showtime!" Cody replied, holding out his purple D-3.

"ShadowArmadillomon digivolve to... ShadowAnkylomon!" ShadowArmadillomon shouted.

"BlackHawkmon! It seems to be our turn!" Miyako said, raising her glasses above her head.

"Righty-o then! BlackHawkmon digivolve to... BlackAquilamon!" BlackHawkmon shouted.

"Joseph, you ready?" BlackGomamon asked.

"You know it! I was born ready!" Joseph replied.

"BlackGomamon digivolve to... BlackIkkakumon!" BlackGomamon exclaimed.

"Well, BlackGuilmon, that's our cue!" Takato shouted.

"Right, Takatomon! BlackGuilmon biomerge to... ChaosGallantmon! ChaosGallantmon Ultra Digivolve to... ChaosGallantmon Midnight Mode!" ChaosGallantmon and Takato exclaimed.

"Well, Koh, it's our turn!" BlackTerriermon said.

"Right, BlackTerriermon!" Koh replied.

"BlackTerriermon biomerge to OnyxGargomon! OnyxGargomon Ultra Digivolve to... BlackMegaGargomon!" Koh shouted in sync with BlackTerriermon.

"Rikki?" BlackRenamon asked.

"Right, BlackRenamon! BlackRenamon biomerge to... ShadowSakuyamon! ShadowSakuyamon Ultra Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon Amethyst Mode!" Rikki said in sync with BlackRenamon.

"Hey! Wait! Don't start the party without us!" Four voices called out. In a flash and burst of light and speed, Takuya, Kouji, Koichi and Eien Noyoru, aka Duskmon came bolting inside the house.

"Guys. don't forget to wipe your feet on the front mat!" The butler called.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah. Whew! Even as Lobomon that, marathon... took... a lot... outta me!" Kouji griped.

"Yeah, even Agunimon was having trouble keeping his stamina up having to drink lots of water midway through the races. Yipes!" Takuya panted as he walked inside and took his shoes off.

"Yeah, no kidding. Even while I was Duskmon, I was having much trouble keeping up my speed." Eien said, wiping a bead of sweat off his face.

"Duskie's right, even I had trouble keeping up as Loweemon and KaiserLeomon. KaiserLeomon was barely able to keep up his speed." Koichi said, kissing Eien, who everyone knew was Duskmon.

"Oh, hey guys! Welcome home!" Yamawa said, smiling.

"Thanks, Maddie. Wait, where are Shinya and Mora and Tommy?" Yamawa asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Right here Maddie. Apparently, one of the cats got out in the middle of the night and of course, we had to wake up and go catch her. It took the three of us but we did it." Mora replied.

"Yamawa-chan! When can we come out?" Guilmon whined inside Yamawa's Digivice.

"But I thought I was the only one who had a Guilmon?" Takato said, scratching his head.

"Oh right! I forgot! Okay you guys! Guilmon-kun! Impmon-kun! Realize!" Yamawa shouted releasing her two Digimon partners to be introduced to their cousins.

"Ha! Finally outta that cramped space! Madison, ya gotta upgrade yer Digivice to a newer model soon!" Impmon complained.

"A-Achoo!" Guilmon sneezed as he came out.

"Bless you!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, these are my two partners during my work at DATS, short for Digital Accident and Tactics Squad, Impmon and Guilmon. I'm also Matt's twin sister, though he claims to be older, but we both know it's only by five minutes. And I'm also TK's sister, his real name is Tony-Kane. Guilmon, Impmon, show your Digivolved forms please?" Yamawa asked politely.

"Hey! Yamawa! You know I hate being called Tony-Kane!" TK whined.

"Sorry, lil bro, I figured I thought they should know your real first name and what the initials stand for in case you do. Get. In. Trouble!" Yamawa giggled, poking her brother's nose.

"Hey!" TK whined again.

"Anyways, boys, if you please?" Yamawa asked.

"Ya got it toots! Impmon Warp Digivolve to... Beelzemon!" Impmon shouted.

"Yes ma'am! Guilmon Warp Digivolve to... Gallantmon!"Guilmon shouted.

"Now, degenerate for Armor Digivolution procedures!" Yamawa said.

"Ma'am! Impmon Armor Digivolve to... Kessokumon! The Warrior of Unity!" Impmon shouted.

"Yes ma'am! Guilmon Armor Digivolve to... Jizenmon! The Paladin of Charity!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Wow, cool Armor Digivolutions!" Miyu said.

"Thanks! These forms of Armor Digivolution are pretty rare. Ya gotta be pretty devout ta earn both DigiEggs. We're lucky we obtained ours." Impmon stated for Yamawa who was panting out of breath.

"Let's head off to bed shall we?" Takuya asked as Kouji kissed him.

"Hai. Oyasumi, minna-san!" We all said, going up to our respective bedrooms. We all shared a bedroom with our romantic partner and we were about ready for bed anyways.


	3. Chapter 2

_Yamawa's PoV_

 _So last night, Mora, Shinya and I had to chase after one of our cats who had gotten out in the middle of the night and Impmon had to scare the cat back inside by fooling her with a prank from Beelzemon. Poor dear got scared so badly, she'd hidden in the cat condo immediately after returning indoors. Luckily, Guilmon managed to calm her down before the rest of us went to bed. Meanwhile, while everyone else is asleep at night, Guilmon, Impmon and I are on guard duty to hold off the mansion from troublemakers, including burglars or any dangers that can happen at night. Let's hope I can make this work! Okay you two, ikuzo!_

 _Di-di-di_

 _Di-di-di_

 _Digimon, Digimon_

 _Di-di-di_

 _Digimon, Digimon_

 _Di-di-di_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Change into Digital Warriors_

 _To save and defend the_

 _World!_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digivolve into Champion_

 _Digi-Modify!_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digivolve into Champion_

 _Digivolve into Ultimate_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _*instrumental solo*_

 _DNA Digivolve!_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the Champions_

 _*instrumental*_

 _Warp! Digivolve!_

 _Change into digital champions_

 _To save and defend the_

 _World!_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the champions_

 _Digimon, Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon!_

Michael's Voice

 _An Unexpected Helping Hand!_

Michael's PoV

The sun shone brightly and brilliantly as Terriermon, Lopmon and Willis all followed me and Betamon onto my dad's jet plane. We were going up to Boston to rendezvous with Mimi and Sora who'd come bring us to UNH where we'd rendezvous with everyone else at Matt's mansion. Luckily, my dad had been informed of the situation and had agreed to give us both a ride instantly, seeing as though Willis and I are dating. "Oh no! Willis! Michael! Look! Up in the sky!" Lopmon shouted, looking at his twin brother.

"Lopmon-niisan, don'cha think you're overreacting?" Terriermon started to ask as he looked up at the sky which had turned grey with blue streaks peaking out, as DarkZhuqiaomon spread his wings through the air.

"Nope, I think I'm being perfectly normal! Willis! Call for help! Send an SOS for help!" Betamon shouted, looking at his partner's boyfriend.

"Alright, got it! _SOS, DarkZhuqiaomon is spreading chaos and causing massive fires at Logan International Airport! Requesting backup right away!"_ Willis said, grabbing his D-Terminal and D-3 which had been upgraded from their Adventure Digivices.

"Michael! Hurry!" Betamon shouted, looking at his partner.

"Got it! Betamon! Time to go full power! Let's go!" Michael replied.

 _*Brave Heart Tri insert song*_

"Betamon! WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALSEADRAMON!"

"Terriermon? Lopmon, you two ready?" Willis asked, holding up his D3 2.0.

"Yeah! Terriermon, Lopmon, Double Digivolve to... Gargomon! Turuiemon!" Lopmon and Terriermon shouted.

The D3 2.0 shook twice, once for each Digimon before changing colors to Anytlamon and Rapidmon's colors, once for each Digimon and revealing two names, one printed below the other.

"Gargomon Super Digivolve to... Rapidmon!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Turuiemon Super Digivolve to... Antylamon!" Lopmon shouted.

"Antylamon Mega Digivolve to... Cherubimon Blanc!" Lopmon shouted again.

"Rapidmon Mega Digivolve to MegaGargomon!" Terriermon screamed.

"Cherubimon Blanc... Mode Change to... Cherubimon Noir Mode! Hi-YAH!" Lopmon screamed, shouting on top of his lungs roaring as he switched into Noir mode. Over time, I had done special training with Willis and Lopmon, one-on-one to teach Willis and Lopmon how to control Cherubimon Noir Mode's power. The first time I gained MegaSeadramon, a similar thing had happened and he was quite wild and untamed.

"MegaGargomon Ultra Digivolve to... BlackMegaGargomon! HIYAH!" Terriermon screamed, as he landed on the ground outside and bolted off to DarkZhuqiaomon's location.

 _*End insert song*_

"Ah! Terror so late at night! There's nothing quite like it! Nothing can put out this inferno! BLACK INFERNO!" DarkZhuqiaomon exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

"Oh yeah?! You think you can stop us?! Think again! We're Digidestined, Warriors of Truth and Defenders of Justice! On behalf of the Three Celestial Digimon we will make sure you repent! Go MetalSeadramon!" I shouted.

"Yup, right, Michael-kun! Let's go! BlackMegaGargomon, Cherubimon Noir Mode?" Willis asked.

"Yeah! Let's go! You'll see what happens when you mess with us, the Agents of the Three Celestial Digimon! Terriermon-niisan! Let's go!" Cherubimon Noir Mode exclaimed.

"Yeah! Ototo, I'm ready when you are!" BlackMegaGargomon replied, nodding.

I smirked, knowing it was showtime.

"RIVER OF POWER!" MetalSeadramon shouted, smirking.

"Oh really? Is that all you've got? I'll burn your home to a CRISP! BLACK INFERNO!" DarkZhuqiaomon replied.

"You can burn whatever you want down to a crisp. But I... No. WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY OUR LOVED ONES!" Willis and I shouted.

 _*Insert Brave Heart Tri*_

"HIYAH! METALSEADRAMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE TO... GIGASEADRAMON! GIGA SEA... DESTROYER!" GigaSeadramon shouted revealing his new form.

 _*End Insert Song*_

"No! My Black Inferno! It's losing power! Can't take the water pressure!" DarkZhuqiaomon screamed as he drowned in the Atlantic Ocean as he fell to the ground.

"Brothers, our eldest brother and mentor has been killed. Darklongmon, will you help take down the other runts of the Digidestined and their counterparts?" DarkBiyakomon asked.

"Of course, younger brother. I will show them who they're messing with." Darklongmon replied, taking flight from his perch atop the highest tower in Boston.

"BLOOD SCALE SCATTER!" Darklongmon exclaimed.

"Hang on guys, we're coming!" A female voice shouted.

"Aruraumon! It's showtime!" A female voice added.

"BlackBiyomon, looks like it's showtime! It's now or never!" A second female voice added.

"Yeah! BlackGabumon, it's showtime!" A male voice shouted.

"LadyBlackAgumon, you ready?" A familiar male voice added.

"T-Tai?" I stammered not believing my eyes.

"Actually, my real name is Timothy but I'm called Tai usually, my parents gave me the name Timothy when I was born. They've passed away so now, only my younger sister is allowed to call me that when I'm in trouble or my boyfriend, Matthew. Also, my partner is LadyBlackAgumon. She's a subspecies of LadyAgumon. But never mind that, we've got a dragon to stop! Go, LadyBlackAgumon!" Tai replied.

"LadyBlackAgumon Digivolve to... BlackMaiasauramon! BlackMaiasauramon Super Digivolve to... MetalBlackMaiasauramon! HIYAH! METALBLACKMAIASAURAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... LADYBLACKWARGREYMON! HIYAH!" LadyBlackAgumon shouted.

"LadyBlackGabumon Digivolve to... DalmatiaGarurumon! DalmatiaGarurumon Super Digivolve to... WereDalmatiamon! WereDalmatiamon Mega Digivolve to... WARDALMATIAMON!" BlackGabumon shouted.

"Aruraumon Digivolve to... BlackTogemon! BlackTogemon Super Digivolve to... BlackLillymon! BlackLillymon Mega Digivolve to... BLACKROSEMON! Black Forbidden Temptation!" Aruraumon shouted.

"BlackBiyomon Digivolve to... SABERDRAMON! Saberdramon Super Digivolve to... BlackGarudamon! BlackGarudamon Hyper Digivolve to... BLACKPHOENIXMON! Black Meteor Explosion! BLACKPHOENIXMON ULTRA DIGIVOLVE TO... ORNISMON! COSMIC RAY!" BlackBiyomon shouted.

 _*Brave Heart Tri Version Activates*_

"Blood Scale... SCATTER!" Darklongmon shouted.

"Everyone! WATCH OUT!" Tai shouted.

"LADYBLACKWARGREYMON! WARDALMATIAMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... LADYBLACKOMNIMON! DARK TRANSCENDENT SWORD! WARDALMATIA Cannon! Locked on! Supreme Dalmatia Sniper Strike! HI-YAH!" LadyBlackWarGreymon and WarDalmatiamon shouted at once.

"Urk! Oh darn. Y-you may have k-killed me. But my two brothers will... avenge me. B-beware." Darklongmon said, coughing up blood as he died from the impact of the bullet.

"Lord BlackBaihumon, half of our soldiers are down. What is your suggested course of action?" DarkXuanwumon asked, looking at his younger brother.

"We should retreat for now and gather reinforcements and re-plan out our strategy. Dark Sovereigns retreat! Our work is temporarily done." BlackBaihumon replied.

"Y-yes sire." The soldiers squawked.

"What are they doing?" Tai asked, looking at the Dark Sovereigns.

"I dunno but we'd best be prepared for wave two. We're only in the eye of the storm and things are only calm for now." Matthew replied.

"Miyu! Are you alright?" Mimi asked, looking at her girlfriend, kissing her cheek.

"Y-yeah. I think we're alright." Miyu replied, smiling.

"Alright, here we go. Let's bring Michael and Willis to the mansion. Everyone's been waiting for them." Tai replied, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go home." Matthew agreed.

 _*End insert song*_

 _Will the Digidestined manage to beat the Dark Sovereigns and protect their new home? Next time... Calm Before The Storm! Getto Dejitaru!_ _Only on Fanfiction Network! See you later!_


	4. Cast List

Yin and Yang: Rise of the Dark Sovereigns Closing Credits One

We Are W.I.T.C.H.  
Written By Marion Raven  
Lyrics By Marion Raven  
Sung by: Marion Raven

We are, we are, we are, W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are  
We are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are

There is a place  
Where darkness reigns  
We've got the power to fight back  
We can become more than you know  
The heart will lead the way to what we can control!  
Water, fire earth and air  
Guardians Unite!  
We are, we are, we are  
We are W.I.T.C.H!  
We are, we are, we are  
We are W.I.T.C.H/em/p  
We fight for light  
We fight for truth  
This is our revolution!  
In day and night  
We have the strength and courage!  
With all the nice  
We bind the light  
Together we will have  
The power to control!  
Water, fire, earth and air!  
Guardians Unite!  
We are, we are, we are  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
*instrumental*  
Our world is more than we see  
There's danger that lies beneath!  
We fight to protect the free!  
Water, fire, earth and air  
To protect the free  
Water, fire, earth and air  
Guardians unite!  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are, we are!  
We are, we are, we are, we are  
We, are, we are, we are, we are (W.I.T.C.H)  
Cast  
Yamato Ishida/Matthew "Matt" Ishida: Michael Reisz (Stand-in Voice Actor: Vic Mignogna)  
Taichi Kamiya/Timothy "Tai" Yagami: Joshua Seth  
Sora Takenouchi/Miyu Takenouchi: Colleen Villard  
Mimi Tachikawa/Michelle Mikaela "Mimi" Tachikawa: Philece Sampler  
Izzy Izumi/Ezra "Izzy" Izumi: Mona Marshall  
Joe Kido/Giuseppe Joseph Kido: Michael Lindsay (Stand-in Voice Actor: Robbie Daymond)  
Tony-Kane "TK" Takaishi/Ken-Teppei "KT" Kaitaishi: Johnny Yong Bosch (Stand-in Voice Actor: Doug Erholtz)  
Hikari "Kari" Kamiya/Yami Yagami: Cherami Leigh (Stand-in Voice Actress: Monica Rial)  
Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya: Brian Donovan (Stand-in Voice Actor: Todd Haberkorn)  
Kenneth "Ken" Ichijouji: Yuri Lowenthal (Stand-in Voice Actor: Derek Stephen Prince)  
Cody "Iori" Hida: Kyle Hebert (Young Cody: Philece Sampler)  
Yolei Inoue/Miyako Inoue: Cherami Leigh (Stand-in Voice Actress: Tifanie Christun)  
Takato Matsuki: Johnny Yong Bosch  
Rika Nonaka/Rikki Nonaka: Colleen Clinkenbeard (Stand-in Voice Actress: Melissa Fahn)  
Henry Wong/Koh Wong: Dave Wittenberg  
Suzie Wong/Sayo Wong: Cherami Leigh (Young Suzie voiced by Peggy O'Neal)  
Hirokazu "Kazu" Shioda/Hirokaze "Kaze" Shioda: Dave Wittenberg  
Kaya Neil: Danielle Judovits/p  
Yamawa "Madison" Ishida/Madison Ishida: Kate Higgins  
Takuya Kanbara: Michael Reisz  
Kouji Minamoto: Steve Staley  
Ryo Akiyama: Ogie Banks  
Impmon: Derek Stephen Prince  
Duskmon/Kagemon/Eien "Duskie" Noyoru: Corbin Bleu  
Guilmon: Steven Jay Blum  
Koichi Kimura: Crispin Freeman  
Tomoki "Tommy" Himi: Vincent Martella  
Shinya Kanbara: Mitchell Musso  
BlackRenamon/Renamon: Mari Devon  
Aruraumon/Palmon: Anna Garduno  
Lillymon/BlackLillymon: Anna Garduno  
Rosemon/BlackRosemon: Melissa Fahn  
Togemon/BlackTogemon: Mari Devon  
Tentomon/BlackTentomon: Jeff Nimoy  
Kabuterimon/AlbinoKabuterimon: Jeff Nimoy  
MegaKabuterimon/BlueMegaKabuterimon: Jeff Nimoy  
HerculesKabuterimon/SilverHerculesKabuterimon: Jeff Nimoy  
Wormmon/BlackWormmon: Paul Saint Peter  
Stingmon/AlbinoStingmon: Paul St. Peter  
JewelBeemon/AlbinoJewelBeemon: Paul St. Peter  
GrandisKuwagamon/AlbinoGrandisKuwagamon: Paul St. Peter  
BlackVeemon/Veemon: Derek Stephen Prince  
BlackExVeemon/ExVeemon: Derek Stephen Prince  
Veedramon/BlackVeedramon: Derek Stephen Prince  
Paildramon/AlbinoPaildramon: Paul St. Peter (Shared with Derek Stephen Prince)  
Imperialdramon/AlbinoImperialdramon: Paul St. Peter (Shared with Derek Stephen Prince)  
BlackBiyomon/Biyomon: Cherami Leigh  
Birdramon/Saberdramon: Melodee Spevack  
Garudamon/BlackGarudamon: Colleen Clinkenbeard  
Phoenixmon/BlackPhoenixmon: Kate Higgins  
BlackGuilmon: Steven Jay Blum  
BlackGrowlmon/Growlmon: Steven Jay Blum  
BlackWarGrowlmon/WarGrowlmon: Steven Jay Blum  
ChaosGallantmon/Gallantmon: Steven Jay Blum (Shared with Johnny Yong Bosch)  
Terriermon/BlackTerriermon: Mona Marshall  
Gargomon/BlackGargomon: Mona Marshall  
Rapidmon/BlackRapidmon: Mona Marshall  
MegaGargomon/BlackMegaGargomon: Mona Marshall (Shared with Dave Wittenberg)


End file.
